The Ninja in the Midst
by kageskage176
Summary: My first story, Naruto is transported to a world where the dead live, betrayal is only a mistake away. Please read and review! Helpful hints accepted! Enjoy!


He woke up to screaming, pain lacing his body, all the way up from his skull down to his toes, his body _hurt_. He laid there, eyes scrunched closed due to the burning sunlight,

'_Wait, sunlight? Just how long have I been out?_' our blonde shinobi thought.

Lying still, in order to gain the powerful regeneration that comes with Nature chakra, Naruto noticed that the screams had all but left him, some echoing from the south, filled with pain and fear. But now, he heard guttural groans and the sound of wet and decaying flesh, easily being able to tell after discovering some of Orochimaru's hideouts.

After gaining Sage Mode, Naruto opened his eyes, disturbed with the amount of smoke and debris in the normally clear sky. Sitting up, he looked around at his surroundings.

'_What the fuck? This isn't any of the Elemental Nations, what are those large buildings? What are these? How am I up so high? Where are the trees? Where the fuck am I?_' Naruto panicked within his mind.

The area he was within was encompassed within hard, unforgiving ground that was not natural at all. There seemed to be buildings in the distance that looked like the tall spires within Ame no Kuni, but they looked more eloquent and nicer,, the ground he stood upon was elevated above the flat looking, just as ugly, black floor below, there were weird vehicles that surrounded him, all abandoned and some bloodied, destroyed and seemed to still have the occupants within them.

Naruto looked down, inspecting his clothes, they were much different than before, black denim jeans that fit perfectly, tied up with a black belt with a black buckle as well, dark brown, almost black boots covered his feet, black socks covering ankle and higher, a blood red shirt with the white Uzumaki swirl upon the black, all covered up with a black trench coat with the same swirl, but red and made of nine tails, upon the back as well. His Konoha headband had been switched with a normal black one, keeping his bright blonde hair away from his slightly darker blue eyes.

Naruto definitely like his new style but questions invaded his mind and he felt the need to find out the answers. His chakra full thanks to his Sage Mode, Naruto jumped off the elevated platform into one of the few trees that littered the brown and green grass. After positioning himself so he wouldn't fall while meditating, Naruto sat and closed his eyes, willing himself into his soulscape.

After achieving this, Naruto looked around, the scape that mirrored his soul had changed since he was a child, and it was no longer a dingy sewer, but the very landscape of Konoha, without the people of course. Quickly running to where Kurama was kept, atop the Hokage monument chained to each face, including a non-approved face of him, smiling slyly. Upon reaching Kurama, Naruto noticed several things, first he was smaller than normal, around the same size of Shukaku, the tanuki demon, and second, three of his tails seemed a lighter shade, as if the very chakra that made up the tails had been depleted somehow. Third, Kurama himself seemed exhausted, his eyes drooping but his cocky smirk still within place.

"Kurama, what happened, where are we, why do you look so bad, what happened to my clothes, why do I look so bad-ass, and how do we get back home?" Naruto blurted out questions like they were his last breath.

"**Listen, Naruto, calm down, you are going to need to be in order to understand what I did, why I did it, and where we are.**" Kurama explained slowly as to show Naruto that he had a reason.

"**Whilst your friends and you were celebrating the defeat of Obito and this incomplete Juubi, your 'friend' Sasuke, snuck up behind you and stabbed you in the back, he was quickly taken down of course. But you had no chance of surviving so your friends decided to play a little game of truth behind deception, with the exception of quite a few of them, most of your 'friends' and 'loved ones' bared their hatred for you and spat upon your 'dead' body. No one came to defend you however, I was fading away, hurt that my one friend, heh heh, had come to pass, all because he was too much of a gentle soul. So after my rage had built up I decided to do what no other biju besides the Juubi had done before. I traveled us through time and space, to a period before the Elemental Nations, now, being a super cool motherfucker like me, I knew what had happened to this timeline, this is the time where the pitiful humans are almost completely wiped out by a plague that rises the dead just as the Edo Tensei does. But since it is biological, it can be stopped, destroy the brain. There are weapons that shoot out little kunai like projectiles, learn them, use them but use your abilities you have now though as well. I know this is a lot to take in but you area a fighter, prepare yourself, and as always, GO WILD!" ** Kurama finished, butting out Naruto from his own mind and soul.

Coming to quickly after the shock of his friends betraying him, Naruto settled his mind, he wished not for the identities of the betrayers, but he did want to vent his hurt and anger out on some undead bastards. Chakra recovered at 70%, not including Kurama's or Sage Mode, Naruto set out to find what Kurama had described, and given information needed on the item he first needed, a gun.

As the sun set, if one looked closely, they would see a mysterious figure running into the city of Atlanta, apparently completely oblivious to the danger presented within the city. As the light faded, so did the figure, disappearing completely.


End file.
